


Drift

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.这是一篇把Merlin放到Pacific Rim世界观里的文，本文中的Merlin是经历了剑栏亚瑟之死的，简单讲就是一千（多）年后的文……【咳咳】</p><p>2.本文仍旧沿用Pacific Rim中的情节设定，也就是各国开始退出Jaergar项目，香港的Shatterdome成为最后一个据点</p><p>3.由于作者前段日子对一篇名叫《Loaded March》的军队文十分痴迷，所以在本文中借用了footloose姑娘的设定，也就是Arthur和骑士们是SAS（英国陆军特种部队）Excalibur小队的成员，Arthur Pendragon是队长，Gwen是Lancelot的未婚妻，Morgana是Leon的女友，Uther Pendragon是退役军人（上校级别）兼全国最大军火商（这些人物或设定不一定会出现，但是以防万一还是事先提及）角色全部不属于我，以上设定属于footloose姑娘（很抱歉可能不会找她要授权之类的了……希望基友们不要介意我擅自用了别人的设定。）</p><p>4.还有一个需要道歉的地方，因为我并不是一个忠实的Pacific Rim迷，没有看漫画没有看原著也没有搜集太多角色资料，写这篇文的初衷是由于看了@whiteice 姑娘翻译的Mikkeneko的所创作的锤基环太文《Project Stormking》万分鸡血所致！（当然，Mikke姑娘一定比我写得好得多了，建议所有爱锤基的姑娘都去看这篇~真的超赞的！）所以可能对PR角色性格把握不到位出现OOC的情况，希望大家谅解！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> 1.这是一篇把Merlin放到Pacific Rim世界观里的文，本文中的Merlin是经历了剑栏亚瑟之死的，简单讲就是一千（多）年后的文……【咳咳】
> 
> 2.本文仍旧沿用Pacific Rim中的情节设定，也就是各国开始退出Jaergar项目，香港的Shatterdome成为最后一个据点
> 
> 3.由于作者前段日子对一篇名叫《Loaded March》的军队文十分痴迷，所以在本文中借用了footloose姑娘的设定，也就是Arthur和骑士们是SAS（英国陆军特种部队）Excalibur小队的成员，Arthur Pendragon是队长，Gwen是Lancelot的未婚妻，Morgana是Leon的女友，Uther Pendragon是退役军人（上校级别）兼全国最大军火商（这些人物或设定不一定会出现，但是以防万一还是事先提及）角色全部不属于我，以上设定属于footloose姑娘（很抱歉可能不会找她要授权之类的了……希望基友们不要介意我擅自用了别人的设定。）
> 
> 4.还有一个需要道歉的地方，因为我并不是一个忠实的Pacific Rim迷，没有看漫画没有看原著也没有搜集太多角色资料，写这篇文的初衷是由于看了@whiteice 姑娘翻译的Mikkeneko的所创作的锤基环太文《Project Stormking》万分鸡血所致！（当然，Mikke姑娘一定比我写得好得多了，建议所有爱锤基的姑娘都去看这篇~真的超赞的！）所以可能对PR角色性格把握不到位出现OOC的情况，希望大家谅解！

在五个小时的旅程里，Merlin选择在大多数时间把额头靠在客车玻璃上。浅灰色的路面，泛着黄的平原，排在远处暗绿色的树木——他很高兴自己买到了靠窗的车票，这给他省去了很多麻烦，比如他可以借此不去和同样单身的乘客交谈，他可以靠在车玻璃上睡觉，看窗外的风景，或是在风景和光线的变换里看见自己在玻璃上倒映出的影子——车玻璃冷得像块冰，Merlin把额头贴在上面，直到半边脸颊都冻得失去知觉。  
  
于是，当漫长的车程结束，Merlin背着破旧而巨大的帆布包从客车上走下来转过身，他发现自己来到了一个有“墙”的城市。朝着海岸线的方向瞭望，大批身着制服的工人在巨型钢筋间穿梭，制造着人类企图抵御怪兽入侵的堡垒。原本平静的海面上架起飘着铁锈气味的钢甲，混合着海水的味道飘到他鼻子里，Merlin深吸了一口气，空气里独有的咸腥让他闭上眼睛。  


* * *

  
  
Merlin转身走向一个他不怎么认识的街区的时候感觉到了背后不寻常的目光，他回过头，发现人们移开视线匆匆走开。  
  
街道上没有什么人，宽敞空旷的路面上散落着枯叶和垃圾，强风把地面上的杂物吹起，从Merlin脚下掠过。他把握着包带的右手收紧了一些，半截手套并没有对他冻得发红的手指起到什么作用，敞开的棕黄色外套则随着手臂的动作翘起来。冷风从腰部灌进毛线衣，Merlin打了个寒颤，下一刻就迎面撞上了从暗巷蹿出来的男人。  
  
Merlin低下头看向这个比他矮了一个头的家伙，还没转身就感觉到了背后挪动的步伐。又有几个戴着兜帽的家伙从巷子里钻出来围住他，Merlin在心里算了个数，对方总共不超过八个人。所以这就是人们都不往这边走的原因了。他在心里评价了一句，接着扬起嘴角，意识到自己就是罪犯们所期待的“不知情的外地人”。  
  
“把身上的值钱的东西都交出来，否则我们不保证事情不会变得很糟糕。”第一个出现的家伙对他说道。这个棕色皮肤的男人上前一步，似乎是想起到点威慑作用。可他显然完成得不怎么好，因为Merlin垂下视线扬起眉毛，把身体的重量集中到了一只脚上。“嘿，朋友，我知道现在世道不好，大家过得都不容易，我也很想帮你。但是说实话，我没有什么值钱的东西可以给你。”  
  
话音未落其余的七个人就围聚上来，威胁Merlin的家伙收起下巴，肩膀紧绷的线条像是随时准备干掉他。  
  
起先他们几个是没有注意到空气有什么不同的。唯一能够从呼啸着的寒风里辨认出抖动的音符和逐渐增强的振动的只有Merlin。他叹了口气垂下脑袋，直到围在他身边的每一个人都意识到聚集在头顶上空的噪声才无奈地抿住了嘴唇。Merlin当然不需要等到抬头才分辨出直升机的声响，可他周围的这几个家伙显然没能料到事情会变成这样，他们惊惶地退了几步，转身转身逃跑。  
  
从直升机的绳索上滑下来的全副武装的士兵很快把他们层层包围，Merlin看着手足无措的劫匪和纷纷对准自己的枪口，张开嘴想要抱怨，最后却还是忍住了。  
  
“Wow……”Merlin听见那个勒索他的人惊呼道，“我们只是闹着玩，没必要……”  
  
“报告长官，目标周围存在不相关市民，请求指示。”参杂在直升机螺旋桨噪声里的是一个看起来队长一样的家伙按着耳机的吼声。Merlin翻了个白眼，在几秒之后听到了预料之中的回话。“所有人举起手来，然后趴在地上不许动。”  
  
围在Merlin身边的男人们依照指令趴到地上，很快，由士兵们围成的圆圈里就只剩下一个站立的身影，空间突然变得空旷了许多——而Merlin甚至没有完成指示的前半部分。他望着面前的士兵眨眨眼睛，身后直升机的降落声中出现了一个熟悉的脚步，Merlin在脚步声的接近中回头。  
  
“找到你可不容易。”黑色皮肤的穿着深蓝色的呢子大衣的男人在士兵的包围外圈停下来，士兵身体的间隙给他们提供了完全清楚的视线。他对Merlin露出了一个微笑。  
  
“又见面了，将军。”Merlin的双脚不自觉地并拢，自动紧绷的肩膀让他站直了些，他尽全力压住手臂没让自己敬出一个军礼，最后只是朝男人颔首致意。  
  
“你看起来好像不怎么高兴。”Stacker的脸上保持着一如既往的自信微笑，他挥挥手示意士兵们让出一条路来，接着走进了包围圈里，“不过你得承认，这次你并没有以往那么小心。我以为你是想要被找到的。”即使如此，Stacker背在身后的双手却并没有要发出让大家收起枪支的指令的意思。  
  
“我只是以为你们不会再浪费时间在一个逃走了的人身上。”Merlin撅起嘴巴，Stacker的眼神盯得他背脊发麻。倒不是害怕什么的，只是Stacker眼里总有种让人难以忽视的光，事实上在怪兽出现之前就有了的，那种为了达成目的不惜牺牲一切的眼神。他试着耸耸肩抖掉背脊上流窜的点流感，尽量让自己显得随意些，“毕竟，海里的家伙可比我可怕得多。”  
  
“我们原本，是不准备把时间浪费在一个逃走了的人身上。”Pentecost将军刻意在原本之后停顿了一会儿，低沉的嗓音在喉咙底部发颤，“只是某些人逃走之后还会给我们发送关于修改机甲的建议和图纸，并且是在这些技术都是高度机密的情况下。”  
  
“您是在暗示那个人突破了一个极其复杂的安保系统并黑进了PPDC的电脑，盗取了那些原本的设计图么？”Merlin皱起眉头，脸上露出好笑的表情，“要我说的话，那个人或许只是看了看新闻。”  
  
Stacker抬起眉毛，脸上露出了片刻的惊讶。但他随即将它掩盖住，换上了严肃亲和的面孔。“我很好奇，如果那个人还想继续为PPDC出力，为什么不继续留在那里，而是选择四处逃匿，用这么麻烦的方法跟我们交流。”  
  
“我想……他也许只是……”Merlin摇摇头，移开了视线，他试图在脑子里找出合适的词汇，最终却只是叹了口气，“累了。”  
  
沉默在空气里充斥了几秒，直升机的螺旋桨早已经停下来，如果不是充满了金属气息的装甲和全副武装的士兵，或许人们可以说街道又重回了之前的平静。  
  
“猜谜时间到此结束，”Stacker的眼神终于冷峻下来，“我们需要你，Emrys.你得跟我们回去。”  
  
Merlin在他的话语中转身，视线对准了Pentecost将军的眼睛，“我们不能维持现状么将军？你们设计新型机甲，我会把改进建议发给你们，我不觉得这样有什么不好。”他尽量让自己的语气显得随意又不容拒绝，可Stacker显然不会因此作出区别于他心中已有的决定。  
  
“这样不够好。”Stacker的语气变得强硬起来，“要么你答应跟我们回去，我会继续让你担任原来的职务。要么就以逃兵的身份回去，接下来的程序你比我熟悉。”  
  
“Stacker，你知道我没办法再……”Merlin的语调提高了一些，他直接用上了对老友的称呼，随后的话语却没能出现。  
  
“好好配合，还是被逮捕？这会是你自己的选择。”  


* * *

  
  
在来到世上仅存的这个Shatterdome之后Merlin碰上的第一个人是Tendo——但随即Merlin就意识到说“碰上”并不合适。因为这个深色头发的老友几乎可以说是特意站在门口来迎接他了。和Stacker并肩走进大门之后，Tendo对站在身边的将军行了个军礼便转头对向了Merlin。  
  
“欢迎回来。”他把一只手臂环到Merlin背后，给了他一个拥抱。“你看起来还是老样子。”  
  
“你也没怎么变。”Merlin笑着拍拍他的手臂。  
  
充满铁锈气味的建筑和总是忙碌着往来的人群，Merlin把视线延展到Tendo身后，突然意识到自己或许比想象中离开得要久得多。  
  
“我们得聊聊你发来的那些修改图纸，”Tendo望了Stacker一眼，把Merlin拉到墙边，“还有安保系统那边的家伙都要疯了，他们跟我说他们没找到黑客的一点痕迹。现在你来了，应该可以揭秘了。”  
  
“揭秘？”Merlin偏过脑袋，无法克制地撅起嘴巴，“什么揭秘？”  
  
“哦！得了吧！”Tendo用一只手按住Merlin的脖子，嘴巴凑上他的耳朵之前再次看了站在原地的Stacker一眼，“跟老朋友不该有秘密。”  
  
“呃……你说得对？”Merlin皱起眉头拉长音调，用他为自己拖延来的短暂时间迅速拼接起Tendo话语里的信息，图纸，安保系统，黑客，接着他张开嘴，“哦！你说的是那个！”他发现自己终于明白过来，“我没有黑进他们的系统。”  
  
Tendo猛地张大眼睛，在沉默几秒之后露出了恍然大悟的表情，“我知道你在担心什么。伙计，你是怕上头会追究责任，拿这件事来对付你，对吧？但是你可以只跟我一个人说，我保证不会告诉别人。”  
  
Merlin抿起嘴巴忍住了笑意，他摇摇头搭了一只手臂到Tendo肩上，“首先，‘伙计’，我们现在这是在哪儿？这是Shatterdome，Stacker就站在我们旁边不到五码的地方，你真的认为我跟你说个悄悄话我们谈话的内容就不会泄露出去？第二，Stacker这次给我的选择是要么回来继续任职，要么就当作逃兵押送回来，所以担心他们拿我没做过的事来对付我？不在选项之内。第三，也是最重要的一点，我真的没有黑进系统。”  
  
“但是……”Tendo的话没有说完，更准确的表达方式是，他被Stacker接近的身影打断了。  
  
“先生们，接下来Emrys上尉还有很多生疏了的工作要尽快熟悉上手，我会带他去科学部跟两位科学家打招呼，还会带他去见见新的游侠。寒暄的时间已经够长了，其余要说的话留在工作时间之外吧。现在，我们还有正事要做。”  
  
Merlin突然为自己有多快就适应了在Stacker对他们讲话的时候就立正站好这件事感到烦闷起来，他想起了自己人生大多数没有服役的时间，而那段时光像是离他远去了。因为即使在离开了军队的时间里，他还是会把被子叠得整整齐齐，在酒吧里点军人们偏爱的烈酒，事实上他装在包里的衣服都还是军人打包装备的方式。他觉得军人这个身份似乎想要融进他的骨头里，有时候他担心会因此忘了自己原本是谁。  
  
Tendo怔怔地听着Stacker说完，在话音落下之后还愣了几秒才不确定地皱皱眉毛，“哦…哦！是的将军！我去工作了将军！”Tendo站直身子，有一次给Stacker敬礼之后才离开了。  
  
Stacker侧过身做出带路的姿势，Merlin没有等他开口就提步跟了上去，“现在负责怪兽研究的两位科学家是Newton Geiszler和Hermann Gottlieb，你走之后出现的第四代就是这两个家伙在着手研究，等会见到了他们你可以找他们要最新的研究报告，尽快赶上进度，我想你应该可以给我们提出更多击败怪兽的意见。”他们在装修简陋的走廊里穿行，充斥着钢铁气味的楼梯在脚下铛铛作响，Merlin在Stacker讲话的同时将四周的环境收进眼里，在注意到大厅里的计时钟的一刻不自觉地僵住脚步。怪兽攻击的频率比他离开之前高了很多，这些他当然能在电视里看见，他甚至可以通过新闻报道对怪兽袭击频率作出接近的估算，但真正站在这里，跟Shatterdome里的每一个工作者站在一起，战斗突然就变得像是被放在了眼皮子底下。  
  
“这次找你回来的另一个原因就是，机甲技术部的家伙们做出了一台新机器，”Merlin的思绪被Stacker的话打断，他的心脏在接收到“新机器”这个讯息的时候猛地沉下去，“他们给他取名叫Excalibur，寓意为亚瑟王的神剑。”  
Merlin的嘴唇有些发白，Excalibur的意思，他不需要Stacker的解释就能明白——或者说，没有人比他更明白。  
“他们说这是我们现在拥有的最好的，甚至说她会为我们结束这场战斗。”Stacker并没有注意到身后的Merlin已经完全褪去血色的脸庞，他继续下去，“我叫你回来是因为你总是在我们派出新机之后告诉我们改进的意见，而那样就太晚了。Excalibur不一样，我们需要你对她做出完整的检查，在派出她之前就把所有改进工作做完，我要她真正变成最好的。”Stacker的腔调很激昂，字句像是沉闷的雷响般击打在Merlin耳朵上。他怔怔地望着Stacker的背影，喉咙像是被卡住了。  
  
“Stacker，我知道我这么说听起来很自私，但是……你知道的我不能……”剩下的语句像是被空气吞没般沉寂下去，Merlin半张着嘴，希望自己的听起来不像是在恳求，尽管他知道自己完全就是在那么做。  
  
“我没有在要求你驾驶她，Merlin，我只是需要你改进她。”Stacker停下脚步回过头，他们在不知道什么时候走到了格斗训练室，游侠们在场地里搏斗的声响以一种精准并优雅的节奏进行着，而Merlin所站的地方几乎悬在半空中，与大汗淋漓的游侠不同，他裹紧棉袄，不自觉地把包带收紧了些。“我不知道你为什么认为自己不能驾驶，也不知道当年你离开的理由，我不会强迫你因为我知道你肯定有不得已的苦衷。但是这次不一样，我需要你让Excalibur变得完美，即使那意味着你要亲自坐进去感受她。我需要你尽到自己的责任，因为我们要结束这场战争。”  
  
在Stacker第一次这么说的时候Merlin以为他指的只不过是某个放在计划日程里的战斗，或是某场意料之中的艰苦战役，但此刻他终于明白Stacker说的并不是那些，他说的是这场战争，是人类和怪兽的战争。  
  
“我想知道她的驾驶员会是谁。”Merlin眯起眼睛，肺部的空气像是一瞬间被抽空了。  
  
Stacker的眼神黯淡下去，嘴角的线条变得僵硬起来，“这就是现在最大的问题，我们少了一个驾驶员。”  
  
Stacker没有等他就提起脚步继续前行了，他望着将军渐远的背脊，脚下铁栏间的间隙透着训练室传来的光线和移动的人影。Merlin转过头，下意识地看向了训练场中握着红色短仗的游侠——他们显然在轮番上阵，目的是为其中一人找到合适的搭档。在他把视线对准了场地正中那个金发的家伙的时候对方似乎也在这一瞬间看向了他——金发的游侠以迅捷精准的身手把另一个游侠逼至地面，短仗对准了对方的喉咙，他在这一刻抬起头，而这本该是完全不可能出现的情况。  
  
他们的对视几乎只是停留了一秒就结束了，Merlin不确定谁是先移开视线的那个人，他只是在Stacker的呼唤声中意识到自己愣神了，于是他提起步子跟上去，脑子里还在回放金发游侠的面孔——一张他原本以为再也见不到了的面孔。  


* * *

  
  
“那人是谁？”Merlin在终于追上Stacker的一刻问道。  
  
“哪个？”Stacker皱起眉头，对突然转变的话题感到讶异。  
  
“刚刚在训练室里，一个金发的家伙，还有他旁边的那几个，跟他做格斗训练的。”Merlin在把问题说出口的一刻才意识到自己的语气比想象中还要急躁。他侧着身子贴在Stacker旁边，变窄的走道和从旁边挤过去的工作人员都让他感到焦虑。  
  
“那是我们从SAS借来的士兵，你也知道训练出一个游侠有多不容易。”  
  
“英国人？”Merlin皱起眉头。“他们愿意帮忙？”  
  
“这些，就不是我能告诉你的信息了”Stacker抬起眉毛，深吸一口气才继续道。“他们是SAS派来的一个小队，巧的是，他们的队伍也叫Excalibur。传闻说他们是SAS里最好的，甚至在参军之前，队员们就已经相互认识并且成为朋友了。我并不怀疑他们完成军事行动的个人能力，但游侠考验的并不只有出色的能力。这一点，你很清楚。”  
  
“你是想说他们无法进行同步？”Merlin的语调提高了些，尽管他已经在尽力克制自己了。“他们无法进行同步，而且在进行默契训练？”  
  
有一瞬间Merlin以为Stacker会因为他的态度拒绝回答他的问题，但接下来的话让Merlin的惊讶扩大到比现有的还要翻一倍的程度，“他们的队长，名叫Arthur Pendragon，是个很麻烦，又太过优秀的家伙。他带着他的队员们到猎人学院接受训练，并且对他的队员加了一倍的训练强度。尽管对一个游侠的评判不能仅仅考虑个人能力，但他绝对是个让人意外的存在。Excalibur的驾驶员之一基本上已经非他莫属，但这些算得上是跟他一起长大的队员却没有一个可以跟他同步的。他们或许可以在军事行动中扮演好自己擅长的角色，但要他们做一个人？”Stacker摇摇头，他不用说下去Merlin就已经知道答案了。“我们也试过让他和我们的游侠进行测试，但效果也不理想。最后他跟我们说，他会继续跟自己的队员训练，还说可以通过训练来弥补默契上的不足。这是我们现在仅有的方案了。”  
  
Merlin抬起头，发现Stacker的眼神在“仅有的方案”这几个字里变得充满暗示。但他故意忽略了这个眼神，转身推开了K-科学实验室的大门，“我们到了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur在击败Lance的时候并没有看向他的眼睛，他知道这么做多少会让他显得有点傲慢，但Arthur可以发誓自己不是故意的。他对自己周围的环境一向很灵敏，这是真的，在进入一个新的环境之后他通常能够在最短的时间里找到最不引人注目的位置以及最佳的逃跑路线，他能够迅速定位那些可能的潜在威胁，可是即使如此他也知道自己的能力是有距离限制的。比如，他绝不应该在全神贯注地击倒了自己的对手之后，因为感觉到某个一百码之外的家伙在看他就毫无防备地抬起头，把脖子这样的弱点完全暴露给对手——虽然那只是Lance，一个绝对忠诚于他的朋友。

他不确定自己是不是率先移开视线的那个人，黑头发的青年在Stacker的呼唤中跟上去，没有再回头。Arthur确定自己的心跳在看见那个人的时候停顿了一秒，他不知道自己是怎么做到的，但看黑发青年的脸就像通过瞄准镜一样清楚，他甚至能够确定自己在对方眼里找到了转瞬即逝的泪光。

Arthur重新低下头的时候Lance仍旧维持着躺倒的姿势，他意识到自己还没有收回手中的红色短杖。围聚在身旁的队员们没有跟随着他的视线望向训练室上方的走廊，至少这意味着他并没有自己想象中走神得那么久。

“我知道不能跟我们同步很让人沮丧，但你也不用表现得这么失望吧？”Gwaine的一只手臂搭上Lance的肩膀，脸上挂着一如既往的调笑表情。

“什么？我没有……”Arthur皱起眉头。

“得了吧，你看起来就跟掉了魂似的。”Gwaine翻了个白眼，而站在Arthur右边的Kay抱着手臂点点头。

“知道么？我觉得就目前来看，最有希望的还是我们俩。”Gwaine走到Arthur旁边勾住他的脖子，“想加强默契培养，最好恢复我们的做爱机制。”

“没人要跟你做爱Gwaine。”Arthur把Gwaine的手臂从脖子上推开，“再加上，我不认为在三个小时的额外体能训练之后你还能萌生出除了睡觉之外的念头。”

“什么？噢！不……Arthur你不能……”

“我能，虽然我们现在隶属于PPDC，但我们仍旧是Excalibur，而我是你们的队长。”Arthur挑挑眉毛，“再加上，我会陪着你们的。”

而这一次，所有的队员都哀嚎起来了。

 

* * *

 

 

午饭的时候Arthur照常跟Excalibur的队员们一起坐在了餐厅中间几张并排摆放的桌子边上。餐厅里的人很多，桌子基本上都已经被占满，而那个新来的黑发小子竟然就能跟Hansen两个人占据角落里的一整张桌子。

端着餐盘的Herc被Gwaine邀请着加入他们，与他不可一世的儿子不同，Herc Hansen显得比Shatterdome的大多数人都要谦逊。

“所以，新来的那家伙是谁？他看起来跟Chuck很亲密。”Herc刚一落座，Gwaine就倾着身子问道，“鉴于能让Chuck欣赏的家伙不多。”

“噢，要是我就不会叫他新来的。”Herc笑着摇摇头，拿起一块面包。

Arthur侧过脸去看黑发小子和Chuck那张桌子，出乎他意料的是，原本他以为Gwaine用“亲密”这种词汇多少有点夸张，但当他真的看向他们的时候，才知道“友善”根本不足以形容他们之间的感觉。在Arthur的印象里骄傲、脾气差，从没说过一句不算是冒犯的话的Chuck，挨在那个黑发小子旁边，凑着他的耳朵说了些什么，而他竟然也就咧开嘴笑起来——并不是人们常见的那种虚伪的，客套的笑容，而是发自内心的，认同Chuck的言论的，开心的笑容。Arthur发现他的肤色比普通的白种人还要苍白一点，在餐厅强烈的白炽灯光下甚至显得有些透明，他的眼睛是海水一样纯粹的深蓝色，而他笑起来的时候眼里像是有什么被点亮了。

“我敢说他在这里的资历可比你们要长得多，”Herc把撕下来的面包放进嘴里，“事实上他比我的资历都老，至少我是因为Jaegar计划被招募来的。他？他好像从一开始就在。”

“那是什么意思？从一开始就在？”Gwaine皱起眉毛。Arthur不得不收回视线，专注于Herc和Gwaine的对话——他觉得自己每次看向那个黑头发的家伙的时候耳朵就变得不听使唤。

“就是字面上的意思。我刚来的时候Merlin就在Stacker身边效力了——他的名字叫Merlin Emrys，如果你们还不知道的话。”Herc耸耸肩膀，“总之，我和Chuck第一次见到他的时候他就已经在K-科学实验室挂着主管的职位了，而奇怪的是他还兼顾着机甲研究的顾问，如果说这些都还不够夸张的话，我还能告诉你们他自己本身就是个游侠。”

“你是在说这家伙是个该死的天才么？”Gwaine挑起一边的眉毛。

Arthur注意到他盘子里的食物几乎没怎么动，这对于Gwaine来说可是件稀奇的事。

“你想怎么定义都行，不过我可以向你保证那家伙绝对超级聪明。”Herc收起下巴轻轻摇头，“我曾经问过Chuck进入他脑子里的感觉怎么样，但那小子只说他有着大量关于机甲和怪兽的知识，除此之外似乎也没什么特别的。”

“等等，进入他的脑子？”Arthur皱起眉头，“你是说Chuck跟Emrys同步过？”意识到尽管这个猜想仅仅处于萌生阶段就足以让他感到胸口古怪飙升的烦闷感，这件事让向来自诩冷静的Excalibur队长感到惊慌。他突然想起来自己不足五秒之前才知道这家伙的名字，而五秒之后他就已经开始为他吃醋了。

“除我之外唯一一个。”Herc点点头，开始把更多注意力放到自己的午餐上，“不过这也是另一个让他在人们心中如此神秘的地方——Merlin Emrys可以跟任何人同步，准确地讲，至少是任何游侠。”

Gwaine在这句话里挑起眉毛，Kay的勺子停在嘴里没有动，Lance抬起来拿面包的手停在面包上方无法继续，而Arthur，Arthur的表情比任何时候都要严肃。

“让我把这件事重新整理一遍，”Gwaine清清嗓子，“每年猎人学院所有测试的通过率是多少？3%？游侠之间能够同步的概率又是多少？而你在告诉我这个可能从一开始就参与制定了Jaegar计划的人，同时又有着大量怪兽和机甲知识的‘超级聪明’的天才，能够跟任何游侠，甚至可能是任何人同步？”

Arthur眯起眼睛，尽管这番话让Emrys听起来像是个不可能存在的怪物，但Herc要表达的似乎正是这个意思。

“如果你要用这个顺序去想的话，我想……是的。”Herc Hansen点了点头，“恐怕这也是Stacker将军这次带他回来的原因。如果你还没有找到合适的副驾驶的话，”他回头望向Arthur，“Merlin也许是个不错的选择。”

Arthur皱起眉头没有说话，他并不认为自己可以和随便一个什么完全陌生的家伙轻易同步——鉴于身边这些跟他几乎算得上一起长大的朋友们都难以完成——但Herc的语气显然不是在开玩笑，而Stacker突然找来这么一个家伙应该也不是没有这样的打算。

“我们刚来的时候为什么没有见过他？”Arthur低下头，尽量让自己的语气显得随意，但他完全提不起来的食欲和搅动玉米粒的动作似乎很难不暴露他的想法。

“他离开了……一段时间。”Herc很谨慎地选择了自己的措辞，而Arthur决定不再追问下去——Herc几乎可以说是一个和Lance同样高尚的人了，把同样的情况放在Lance身上，他也知道自己无法得到任何答案。

“我想我留给Chuck和Merlin单独相处的时间够多了，我也要过去跟老朋友打个招呼了。”Herc微笑着点头，在Excalibur的队员们道别的动作中站起身端着餐盘走向了Emrys和Chuck Hansen的桌子。

Arthur越过他的背影看向把视线从Chuck转到Herc身上的Merlin——这次他的笑容不再显得自然的单纯的开心，他伸出右手跟Herc礼仪性地相握，脸上露出稳重友善的笑意。Herc在Emrys对面坐下来，Chuck显然开了一个关于他的父亲的“玩笑”，而Emrys为Herc说了什么，Arthur看不见背对着自己的Herc的表情，但他能看见Chuck收敛起来的气焰和随即就被Emrys的另一句话逗笑的表情。

Merlin Emrys。

Arthur默念着他的名字皱起眉头。

黑发青年突然在这一刻看向他，但立刻又转开了视线。

Arthur张大眼睛，如果不是他能确定自己绝对没有在今天之前见过Emrys的话，他几乎要以为Emrys这是故意在避开他了。但那个眼神——即使完全不合乎逻辑，他也无法否认自己亲眼看见的东西——Merlin Emrys确实在躲他。

 


	3. Chapter 3

K-科学实验室跟Merlin想象中的不大一样。并不是说这一切有那么难以理解，毕竟自从Jaeger计划被宣告失败，Pentecost能够召集现存的游侠和科学家在最后的Shatterdome聚集就已经很不容易，但K-科学实验室的简陋还是让Merlin眯起了眼睛。

“这就是我给你提到过的。“Pentecost把Merlin带到两个男人面前侧过身。

“Dr. Newton Geiszler.”矮个子的那个用左手扯掉右手的手套，“我负责研究怪兽的身体机能和弱点，如果有可能还能查出他们的繁衍模式以及交流方法，总之，我研究怪兽的一切生理现象。”深棕色的短发加上厚重的黑框眼镜，胸前不算整洁的领带以及在手套保护之下仍旧沾上了点粘液的手指，Newton博士朝Merlin伸出右手的同时，他身后的男人丝毫不带掩饰地冷笑起来。

Merlin挑挑眉毛跟他握手，他的心脏仍旧因为之前看到的那个人而跳得过快，陡增的血压让他有些眩晕。但愿这一切没有写在他脸上。“Merlin Emrys.”说完自己的名字之后Merlin侧过头看了看实验台上被切成小块的怪兽肌肉，怪兽体内的血液和粘液从桌子蔓延到地面，被丢弃的内脏有一半扔在了铁桶里面，另一半则占据了实验台周围的一大片空间。可以确定的是，Newton即使离开了实验室也没法完全脱离这里的气味了。Merlin在房间的中央看见了巨大的玻璃容器和其中的绿色防腐剂，“你们弄到了怪兽的大脑？”

“是的，虽然只是一部分。”Newton对于Merlin的发现感到自豪，事实上他看起来是过于兴奋了一点。五年前Merlin就提出过关于建立怪兽研究小组的建议——知己知彼——但提案并没有通过。那时候第二波怪兽来袭，军队倾向于将研究的重心放在对Jaeger的技能提升和制造上。也许在他离开的日子里军队的高层终于意识到把时间和金钱花在研究怪兽本身上有多重要了，但从眼下的情况来看，进度也许并没有比他已知的部分推进多少。

“我建议你最好不要现在就问他关于怪兽的事，他一讲起那些就停不下来。”高一些的那个杵着拐杖前进了一步，他的步子看起来有点发僵，Merlin想知道他是什么时候伤到的腿。Newton在旁边翻了个白眼，似乎想说些什么，可是Pentecost的眼神让他安静下来。“Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. 我负责研究怪兽的出现频率和数量。”

Merlin在跟他握手之后点头。五年前人们并没有注意到怪兽袭击的频率可以被计算，所以无论Jaeger计划再怎么顺利，反击时总会显得有些措不及防。直到三年前，Pentecost在新闻中宣称怪兽研究有了重大突破，军方开始尝试在怪兽袭击之前做出反应。他想，眼前的这位应该就是当时在新闻中喋喋不休地说着数字的重要性的那位了。“您的研究让人印象深刻。”

Hermann显然对Merlin的态度感到满意，他将身体的重心调整了一下才重新站直，“我一直相信数字是最有说服力的。”

Merlin对此回应了一个礼貌的微笑，他把视线移到了实验室的另一边——显然，Hermann和Newton已经分好了各自的领地，因为眼前这个巨大的移动黑板上写满了代表计算公式的符号和数字。Merlin注意到有些符号并不在他的记忆储蓄当中，可以猜想的是它们应该是Hermann为了完成公式而自创的一些——也许他该把Arthur回归的时间也告诉他，让他算出个公式什么的，这样下次Merlin需要等一千多年的时候就不用这么惊讶了。看，他已经能拿这件事开玩笑了。情况还不是那么糟，如果不考虑到他已经快要窒息了的话。

“你看起来不太好。”Newton在一边说道。Merlin回过头，注意到他已经重新戴上了手套，“你看起来像是快要溺水了，没有冒犯的意思，我也知道不是人人都受得了这些怪兽尸体什么的。”

Merlin眨眨眼睛没有说话，Newton用戴着手套的手指朝他周围晃了晃，Merlin这才意识到在他盯着Hermann的公式的时间里Newton的切割工作又有了新的进度。“噢。”他想说他当然不介意怪兽尸体什么的，毕竟一个在地球上活了一千多年的家伙已经不认为世上还有什么种类的尸体是他没见过的了，但与此相反的，他试着让自己皱起眉头，“并不冒犯。”

“这家伙在这些方面总是很自以为是的，除了他没人想整天跟这些肉块打交道。”Hermann提起步子迅速向前走了几步，用尖锐的嗓音说道。Merlin想知道地上是不是有什么他看不见的隐形记号，因为似乎在越过了某条界限之后，Hermann的身体才终于放松下来，即使他脚下的粘液分布状况并没有比Newton脚边的好多少。

“先生们，我想你们在接下来对Emrys的进一步了解中就会发现他并没有你们想象中那样胆小，他也曾是我们的游侠，而且是非常优秀的一名。”Pentecost选择在这时候结束他们的对话，“我们今天来的目的是为了向你们介绍，Emrys将会成为K-科学实验室的负责人，接下来你们的研究进度将会直接向他报告。”

在Newton和Hermann找到语言抗议之前，惊诧显然在他们脑子里占用了过长的时间。

“我不明白，可是……”

Pentecost竖起手掌打断了Newton的话，“这是命令。而且不，我的决定不是不理智的。如果你们早几年加入PDCC，你们就会知道Emrys从一开始就是K-科学实验室的主管，甚至可以说，你们现在能够进行你们的这些研究都应该感谢他。”

“可是那时候的怪兽研究都还停留在基础阶段，他落下的太多了！”

“而且K-科学实验室在刚刚建立的时候是没有数据研究的，我知道因为我恰巧了解过PDCC的发展历史。更何况他的专业到底是什么？我们甚至不知道……”

“先生们，你们不知道的事还有很多。”无论Newton和Hermann本来想要说什么，Pentecost的眼神已经足够让他们放弃自己原本的打算了。“那也正是你们在这里的原因——我们都还在这里的原因。”

如果是平时，Merlin一定会因为Pentecost一副为他挺身而出的样子不满，要知道他完全有能力维护自己的荣誉。但今天似乎真的不是那些日子。穿着白色背心和米色长裤的Arthur跟印象中那个穿着白色罩衫的Arthur是如此不同——却又如此相像。闪耀的金色短发像是从未老去，从未离开。在训练场上用剑尖指着Lancelot喉咙的Arthur在获得胜利的间隙里抬头看他，眼眸是Merlin难以想象的蓝色。他的嘴角带着令人讨厌的得意笑容，即使如此Merlin的心跳还是漏了两拍——他都不知道自己还记得这些，如果不是那个金发的家伙突然抬头来看他的话。Merlin对于直接把他称呼为Arthur感到抗拒，可是他看起来就像是Merlin花了七年时间每天叫起床的那家伙。你不会认错一个你花了七年时间腻在一起的家伙，即使那之后有一千多年你都没见过他。他知道自己正在脑子里打一场快要输了的战役，因为那就是Arthur，哪怕他们只是在间隔了一百多米的地方看了对方一眼。因为不论再怎么否认，看到他的那一刻让Merlin感到时间倒回了剑栏之战之前，某个随意的日子，Merlin一如既往地叫Arthur起床，故意在给他准备早餐的时候偷懒，帮他套上他永远没法自己学会穿的衣服，陪他参加会议然后挑着眉毛看Arthur因为无聊翻的白眼，像是从未有过没有他的这些年，他们也不须经历Morgana，魔法，Mordred，龙息剑，剑栏，像是无须经历分离……老了的，只有他自己而已。

“Emrys，跟上。”Pentecost在前面叫他，Merlin紧了紧抓着背包带的手，这才意识右手的掌心已经被自己掐出了指痕。“Mako会给你安排住的地方。我还有个会议要参加，而且可以确定的是，大概一两个小时之后你也会被要求出席。”

Merlin点头，刚出K-科学实验室就看见了从走廊另一头赶过来的Mako。

“Pentecost将军，Emrys上校。”走到他们面前之后，这个高挑漂亮的年轻女性行了一个简单的军礼。深黑的眼眸，鲜红的唇瓣，整齐的短发里有两簇被挑染成了抢眼的蓝色。如果不是眉目之间还隐约残留着一点稚气，Merlin几乎要认不出眼前这个充满神秘气息的东方美人了。

“你好啊，Mako.”他笑着跟她打招呼，她当然知道他有多讨厌Emrys上校这个称呼。

“欢迎回来。”


End file.
